Say You'll Stay
by moonlight53
Summary: "You promise that you will never leave me?" he said as he gripped her pinky tighter. "I pinky promise, if you do too", she said innocently. This was the promise that Isaac and Brooke exchanged as kids, but will this be a promise that they can keep? Or are Promises meant to be broken? starts before season 2 Isaac/oc
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF (because if I did I would not ship ALISAAC), ALSO THIS IS THE FANFIC BASED ON THE ONE SHOT THAT I POSTED HERE, SO GO TO MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW**

**INTRODUCTION: AN INNOCENT ENCOUNTER**

Butterflies flew from flower to flower, collecting the nectar, in the park of Beacon Hills it was filled the laughter of children that roamed throughout the park. But there was one girl who was different from the rest, for she was not playing but rather observing, wishing that someone would ask her to be their friend. She felt a bit out of place, considering that she had just moved here recently during the beginning of summer. Since she didn't know anyone here she felt that the park was a good place to make friends, but as she stared off she noticed everyone already had their group of friends.

That young girl was Brooke, she was a young girl of eight years, and the new inhabitant of Beacon Hills, she had light brown hair that seemed to glow golden in the sun's rays and eyes the color of melted chocolate. She saw that people were playing tag and other sorts of games, but so far no one had asked her to play, she couldn't ask them to play, since she was a bit shy.

But as she looked off to see people play, she saw that there in the distance was another person like her, alone. She saw a boy around her age, with dark blonde curls and a loose sweater, who was picking up his ball and played with another boy that was older than them, most likely his brother or cousin, but by the way that he was looking at the other kids, he wanted to play with them too.

He turned to face her and the moment that their eyes met, she looked away in embarrassment. Through the corner of her eyes, she looked over to the mysterious boy and saw that he kept staring at her, but with a curious look on his face.

She saw the older boy smile at the smaller boy and began pushing him, shoving him in her direction. The small boy protested and tried his hardest to not budge, but soon enough he made his way over to Brooke.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" he said a bit shyly.

Brooke looked up and was lost in his azure eyes that reminded her of sapphires, and nodded, "Yea I just moved in a few days ago, my names Brooke Edwards", she said with a smile.

"Isaac Lahey, and yea I know who you are, your brother is friends with mine", he said with a pink tint on his cheeks. "Hey do you want to play with me and my brother Camden?" he said with his cheeks becoming even pinker.

Finally, someone had asked her to play, this is what she wanted, and so she began to play the boy she had just met.

And just like that these two became close friends, and Brooke just never would have imagined such a thing would happen.

Everyday both Brooke and Isaac would meet in the park and would play to their hearts content.

"Higher Isaac" Brooke laughed as Isaac pushed her on the swing filling her with glee.

"Okay Brooke," Isaac pushed her a bit harder and was rewarded with hearing her laughter that was brighter than Christmas bells.

Isaac was genuinely happy, being the son of the man who dug graves for a living; there weren't too many kids that wanted to play with him, because of that reason. But at times he felt that being the son of a grave digger wasn't the problem, since his brother was actually quite popular, but then again he was an amazing swimmer.

Isaac considered himself an outcast, but now that he had Brooke he didn't seem to care, because having her as a friend made up for that, since she was all he needed in his opinion.

She continued laughing as Isaac pushed her and he too began laughing at seeing her happy, he finally felt normal for a change, he finally felt like he was more than just the gravedigger's son. And he felt happy about it.

Brooke's parents were sitting at the bench watching their daughter play with her new friend; to them they could see their daughter being friends with this boy for a long time. They were thrilled that both their children had close friends, Brooke with Isaac and Eric with Camden.

Brooke's mom smiled as she saw her daughter take Isaac's hand and drag him away from the swings and to the grass, where they began playing a small game of tag mixed with hide and seek.

Brooke began walking over to her parents, but her mom saw that Isaac started running towards something that he saw in the distance.

"Mom, can I have some water?" she asked and her mom gladly gave her a water bottle. She began to take a sip of water and then Isaac had come back.

He approached her slowly and then tapped her on the shoulder, grabbing her attention.

Isaac with his hands behind his back, "I've got something for you Brooke."

"What'd you get me Isaac?" with excitement in her voice.

Blushing, he held a flower in front of her, "I got you this daisy."

She happily took the flower and gave him a hug, making his cheeks redden at the contact, while ignoring the small giggle of Brooke's mom.

She placed the small white daisy in her light brown wavy hair and looked over to Isaac with a bright smile on her face, which made him smile in return.

"So how do I look?" she asked bringing her face a bit closer to his so he could see it clearer.

He looked away with a blush on his cheeks and began to stutter but came out with, "You look pretty Brooke."

"Aw isn't that sweet, little Isaac's is blushing" said Adeline, Brooke's mom, as she squealed in delight.

"Oh stop that Adie, you're making my son embarrassed, no wonder he's shy around girls," Johanna giggled.

Johanna, Isaac's mom, had stopped by to pick up her son since it would soon be time for dinner in her household.

"Oh please, he seems perfectly fine with Brooke, don't you Isaac," the young boy backed away a bit in embarrassment bringing a smile to Brooke's face.

"Yea, she's my best friend", he said with as proudly as he could as he stood next to his best friend, but he still couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks, which made all three parents smile at seeing how much this boy cared for the young girl.

"Isaac sweetie, it's time to go dinner's almost ready and Camden will be home soon and so will your father", Johanna said as she called her son over.

"Aww, mom, can I please have a few more minutes?" He said as he begged, not wanting to be separated from Brooke.

"Fine, but only five minutes and nothing more", she said as she took a seat with Brooke's parents.

He instantly brightened up and quickly grabbed Brooke's hand, making her blush a bit, and ran off to the grass to play with her for a little while more.

"Brooke can I ask you something?" he said as they were a bit far from their parents.

"Sure Isaac, you know that you can ask me anything", she said with a smile on her face.

"Do you think we'll always be best friends?" He asked as if it was the most important question in the world, but to him it felt like it was.

"Yea, of course we will, don't you?" she said with disbelief, since she couldn't imagine not having Isaac as her best friend.

"Yea, but if you promise, I think I will believe it more", he said looking right into her brown colored eyes. She looked into his sapphire eyes and saw that he was being serious about this. And was a saddened that Isaac felt that one day she would stop talking to him, but she knew that she wouldn't do that to him.

"Fine then, I promise", she said with a smile.

"You promise what", he said with a joking tone.

"I promise that I will always be your best friend, always and forever, that I'll always be the person you can count on" she said as she took his hand and wrapped her pinky around his.

"You promise that you will never leave me?" he said as he gripped her pinky tighter.

"I pinky promise, if you do too", she said innocently.

"I pinky promise too" he said with a smile.

"Lock it", she insisted.

Then both kisses their hands in the same time, promising that they would never leave each other's side and be there whenever they needed each other.

"I won't ever leave you Isaac" she said with a smile.

But little did they know that this was one promise that might be difficult to keep. Or will they try to keep it or break it?

**WELL HELLO THERE. SO FAR THIS AN INTRODUCTION SINCE I WANT TO SET UP A FRIENDSHIP. THE MAIN REASON ON WRITING THIS FANFIC WAS BECAUSE I HAD PREVIOUSLY WROTE A ONE SHOT ABOUT THESE TWO CHARACTERS AND I GOT A FEW PMS AND A COMMENTS SAYING THAT I SHOULD SO HERE IT IS.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT**

**I WILL ADD A BIT OF SEASON ONE OR JUST WRITE A BIT BEFORE SEASON TWO STARTS AND WORK FROM THERE ON OUT. **

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME **

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**ALSO THIS IS THE FANFIC BASED ON THE ONE SHOT THAT I POSTED HERE, SO GO TO MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW**

Chapter 2: A Small Favor

Brooke was lying on her bed, wearing her comfy pajamas, while reading a book that had caught her interest, when she heard someone knocking on the door. Whoever was on the other door, was frantically knocking on it, somewhat annoying Brooke. She already knew who was on the other side, since there was only one person that would knock that much and that loud.

"What do you want Eric?" she said not taking her eyes off her book.

Her older brother walked inside, with a smile on his face. Eric had graduated from school and also from university as an Engineer, but he was currently on vacation, so here he was visiting his family before heading out back to work.

"Is that any way to treat your older brother, and besides how did you know that it was me?" he asked as he stood by Brooke's desk.

"Who else knocks like that, and I lived with you most of my life", Brooke said as she looked up from her book. "So what do you need?"

"I'm just here to tell you that you have a guest", he said with a smile.

"Who?"

"Isaac", he said with a smirk, "you're both still friends right?"

"Yea, he's still my best friend, why wouldn't he?" she asked not knowing what her brother meant.

"Just thought that you both would be something more by now", he said with a smile.

"Eric! We're just friends", she said feeling her cheeks redden at the thought of her best friend as something more.

"Well, I'm just saying, so going to go see what Isaac wants?" he said as he left the room.

She huffed at her brother's thought of her and Isaac being more than just friends. She and Isaac have been best friends, since the day they had both played in the park. To others they looked like they were attached at the hip, because they spent all their time together and wherever Brooke was, Isaac was there too and vice versa. They spent countless days laughing and enjoying each other's company, but they also spent a lot of time in each other's arms as well. Over the years, tragedy occurred as well, such as the loss of Camden and his mother, and Brooke losing her grandparents, and they were the first people the other ran to for comfort.

They were each other's rocks and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Brooke walked down the stairs and there in the hall was Isaac admiring the wall filled with pictures of Brooke and her family throughout the years.

Isaac looked at each one that had Brooke was in, and as he looked at her various photos, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He had grown up alongside her, especially since he could spot himself in some of the photos and some of his own photos. He always felt that he didn't deserve a friend as amazing as Brooke, but he was glad that he had her. He really didn't know where he would be without her; he most likely wouldn't be here.

Isaac had suffered through last years with his father's beating but he had never spoken a word about it to anyone. Things started turning violent in the Lahey house hold, after his mother died, when he was ten. His father had started drinking more to the point where he was an alcoholic, which led the boys to take care of themselves at a young age and avoid their father. But when his brother Camden died, that's when his father started beating him. He would hide bruises under his clothing, but every now and then people would notice, especially when he would have a black eye.

But he couldn't possibly mention it to anyone, because the last thing that he wanted was for people to shun him even more. He had already been shunned and teased at school, since the jocks called him "Gravedigger," "Worthless", and other hurtful words as well. But the main reason he didn't want anyone to know of his father's abuse, was because he didn't want to lose Brooke. He knew that if people found out, they would most likely report him to child services, taking him far away from Beacon Hills, and he didn't want that. He would much rather take a beating from his father, than to never see Brooke's bright warm smile that was directed just for him. And he would never break the promise they made as kids, he would never her. But he also didn't mention it to her, because he didn't want to look at him with pity, like how other people would sometimes look at him.

"Hey Isaac", Brooke said snapping him out of his inner thoughts.

Isaac turned and saw his best friend, and his mood instantly brightened. But when he saw her attire, his face lit up as well. Her plaid pajama shorts, showed off her smooth tan skin and her shirt which seemed to hug her body in just the right places, making Isaac turn away to his blush.

It wasn't news that Isaac hadn't noticed how his best friend was maturing into a beautiful young lady, but his feelings for Brooke were also changing. Over the years, he noticed that his thoughts towards his best friend weren't so friendly, but more than friends. He found himself thinking of Brooke more often, he had more of a need to see her and make her smile. But he knew that no matter what he felt for her, it wouldn't matter, because he knew that she wouldn't ever feel the same for him, because in his mind she deserved someone better than him.

"Isaac?" she asked slightly worried that her best friend wasn't paying attention to her.

"Huh?" he said snapping back into reality. Again.

"I asked what brings you here today, not that I don't like the visit", she said as she tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Oh I was just wondering if you would please come to the cemetery tomorrow, I don't think I could make it alone", he asked nervously.

"Yea, no worries, but why…" she stopped mid-sentence to realize why tomorrow was such an important day.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of Camden's death. How could she forget?

Isaac's eyes darkened when he realized that she knew what tomorrow was. He felt himself wanting to cry, but he couldn't, not here at least. He knew that he shouldn't have asked, considering that she could have had her own plans. But he needed someone there with him.

He needed someone there to keep him sane, someone who can bring him out of his lowest lows, and someone who can make him feel cherished. And that person would be none other than Brooke, she was his personal pillar of strength, and he would definitely need that tomorrow.

"So can you?" he asked again.

She looked up at him, with her emerald eyes and he saw that her eyes had a shade of sadness in them too.

She walked up to Isaac and engulfed him in a hug "Isaac you don't even have to ask, of course I'll be there for you and your brother".

Isaac felt himself freeze and blush at their proximity, he felt his heart pound against his chest, and he was worried that she might actually be able to hear his fast beating heart. But feeling her arms wrapped around him, he felt a surge of calmness and warmth, making him wrap his arms around her, hugging and pulling her close to his body.

He knew that she hugged him with feelings of friendship, but when he hugged her it didn't mean the same. Despite what he felt for her, he was glad to have someone like her. Because in her arms, he felt safe and secure, something that he doesn't feel in the walls of what he calls home. He felt needed and cherished, something that no one else had made him feel, because the last people that did make him feel wanted, were no longer here, and oh how much he missed them.

He knew that she kept him sane and happy, and he knew that he would never leave her, no matter what.

Out of instinct, Isaac tightened his grasp on her, bringing her closer to him.

Brooke didn't know what to think. Isaac was always sad around the anniversary of his family's death and birthday, but this time it was different. There was something intimate about the way Isaac was holding her, so intimate that it made her blush at their proximity. She knew Isaac at times felt saddened. But recently things between her and Isaac were different, she would notice how sometimes Isaac would stare and smile warmly at her, how he would hold her differently, and other little things. Something was different and she didn't know what it was. With this change, Brooke found herself a bit paranoid, because she didn't want to lose her best friend, but she wants to understand what's different about them.

But as she felt him tighten his grasp on her, the only thing she could do was to allow Isaac to press her closer to his body. She would never deny him anything, especially when he felt this low. She felt his warm cheek rest on the top of her auburn hair, and felt his warm breath tickle the tip of her ear. Her cheeks blushed at this action, which made her scoot closer into him, in hopes that his warm breath wouldn't hear her ear. She buried herself into his chest, but at this contact Isaac winced.

She immediately broke the hug and noticed that Isaac's eyes were slightly squinting in pain, causing Brooke to her worry.

"Isaac what's wrong?" she said with worry laced in her voice.

"Nothing", he said he said as convincingly as he could, but it wasn't good enough to convince Brooke.

"Isaac, don't lie to me, what happened?" she said more sternly but still very worried for her best friend.

"I had another accident at work the other day", he said as he looked away.

"Again, did you trip over another grave stone?" she said worriedly.

He nodded, still not looking at her in the eyes.

He couldn't look at her in the eyes, he just couldn't. Because if he did look at Brooke in the eyes, he knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to her. 'A work accident', this was the lie that he had told her countless of times, but in reality they were the proof of his father's beating. He knew that at times that Brooke would doubt her words, but she still worried and helped him out.

Brooke noticed how Isaac would never look at her in the eye, it was one of the first things she noticed when he would explain his bruises and scrapes. She would notice how he would sometimes show up to school or her house and would wince at times, obviously in pain. She would notice that there was something wrong with Isaac. But Brooke would never question Isaac, because she knows that it must be something important if Isaac didn't want her to know.

"Let me see it", she said looking directly at him to the point where Isaac can feel her gaze burning onto his body.

"No", he said still not looking at her directly.

"Isaac, please", she said inching closer to Isaac and placing her hand on his arm.

He instantly shot up looking directly into her emerald eyes. His icy blue eyes stared into her emerald green eyes and he was lost for words. He saw her pleading eyes, and he knew that he couldn't deny her anything she wanted. He just couldn't.

He nodded and lightly began lifting the hem of his shirt, lifting it so Brooke can see his side; there she gasped at what she saw.

There on his side was a large scrape that looked like a gash that led upwards into his torso, and around the gash were shades of purple bruising surrounding it. It looked fresh, but by looking at it, it looked like Isaac had taken care of it. But even then it wasn't properly dressed, at least not by Brooke's standards.

"Isaac", she said looking up at him with saddened eyes.

"Please, Brooke I promise it's not that bad, I just fell over a gravestone that I was setting up,", Isaac said placing his hands on her shoulder to calm her down, but it wasn't enough to stop her from worrying.

"Isaac at least let me dress it, please", she said looking at Isaac with her puppy dog eyes, knowing that he wouldn't say no to her.

And he couldn't.

He let out a sigh and nodded. Her eyes lightened a bit, since he allowed her to be useful and helpful. She lightly took his hand in hers and led Isaac towards her room.

"Mom, Isaac is here to study, we'll be up in my room alright" she said obviously making up an excuse for Isaac to be in her room.

As they walked into her room, Isaac immediately sat on her desk like he usually does, while Brooke walked into her bathroom. He felt nervous; despite Brooke usually taking care of Isaac's injuries before, this nervousness never went away for him. He was always nervous, since he feared that Brooke would figure out that he was being abused by his father and never speak to him again.

But despite his nervousness, part of him felt happy. He loved the fact that someone cared for him like Brooke did; it made the bruises he received more tolerable.

Brooke walked back into her room and set her first aid kit on the bed and looked over at Isaac. She motioned for Isaac to come over and lay on the bed, as she took the things that she would need to dress Isaac's wound. He got up and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Can you lift your shirt and lay down please", she said as she closed the kit.

He hesitated and began lifting the edge of his shirt to reveal the gash on his right side of his torso. She sighed and frowned when she saw how big it was, but felt a bit calm that it didn't look as bad as it seemed.

She began cleaning his wound, applying disinfecting spray to the area, while being careful in the pressure that she would apply, so she wouldn't harm Isaac. She had always bandaged Isaac's room and did so much that she no longer has to read the instruction on how to bandage his wounds, and properly dress them.

At first when she found out, she made sure to spend more money on her first aid kit and buying more kits. Brooke would keep one everywhere she goes, one in her car, one in her locker at school, and a huge kit here at home, and even a small kit in her backpack. She just needed to know that no matter what, she could help Isaac and whoever else was injured; she was just that type of person.

Isaac on the other hand was fighting a blush from forming on his cheeks. Her feather light touches on his torso, the soft brush of her fingertips; it was a bit much for him. It was overwhelming for him and his emotions that Isaac was bottling up. He breathed evenly and thought of anything that wasn't Brooke.

"There, all done" Brooke said as she finished tying the bandage on his side.

"Thanks Brooke", he said as he got up and fixed his shirt so that he can leave, "I have to go and start my shift at the cemetery", he said with a stutter.

"Again?" she said worried that he might hurt himself again.

"Yea", he said while nodding and then reached for his grey worn out hoodie.

Brooke quickly got up and walked over to Isaac. She was careful of where to place her hand, but then reached for his shoulder. Isaac stopped dead in his tracks the moment when he felt the warmth of her hand seep through the layers of his clothing.

He turned around to face her, and saw that she was genuinely concerned for him and his wellbeing. Brooke's hand on Isaac's shoulder slid down and rested on the sleeve of his sweater keeping him in place, not that he could leave even if he wanted to.

There was a pause, both looking into each other's eyes, but not knowing what the other was searching for.

"Isaac?" she gently said. "Please be safe, for me at least", she pleaded.

Isaac nodded, "I promise, and when have I ever broken a promise", he said with a smile.

"Never, but still do it for me and next time you get hurt, let me help you, don't hesitate to ask, ok?" she said never taking her eyes off of his.

"Ok", he said as she smiled.

And as he was walking out of the house, he had a smile on his face too. He grabbed his bike and began pedaling to his shift in the cemetery, to get started and finish his work before his father punished him for not finishing.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT**

**I WILL ADD A BIT OF SEASON ONE OR JUST WRITE A BIT BEFORE SEASON TWO STARTS AND WORK FROM THERE ON OUT. **

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME **

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**Please review; I really want to know what you guys think of this story and to see if it worth continuing.**

**And super thanks to those people who follow and favorite this fanfic, and super super thanks to those who reviewed and commented on this story.**

Chapter 3: Remade Promises

It was about six in the evening when Brooke arrived to the cemetery. She had told her parents about needing to be there for Isaac and they agreed. They told her to be careful and that if anything happens, she shouldn't hesitate to call. But she knows that they mainly agreed to let her out with Isaac and most likely stay most of the night at either his house, or have him stay at theirs, was because of today's date.

For today marked the date of his brother's anniversary death. Today was one of the two most dreadful days of his life, and how she wished that she could make him feel better.

But according to him, just being there for him, was enough. And she would that for him.

When she walked into the grounds of the cemetery, she was greeted with headstones of the deceased. People who she had known, people who there before she was born, and people who just lay there forgotten, sleeping while time passed on.

But despite land so filled with death, she found these grounds calming. She wasn't a Goth girl who enjoyed being around the dead. But the reason that she liked the cemetery was for the isolation that it brought and the calm feeling. This was the place that she and Isaac would go to afterschool, for his mother and father would tend the grounds. This is where she would laugh and smile with Isaac; she would help him and his family whenever she could, even if it was just dusting graves.

Even her brother would feel calm here, since him and Camden would spend time here as they would help out as well, or drop off their younger siblings, while they attended swim team practices.

But now despite the calm and quietness, this place would finally mean what it means to those that have lost their loved ones.

For her, this land made her feel remorse and melancholic. And if she felt this, she couldn't even imagine what Isaac would feel, since he would work here just about every day and be here for longs hours.

She walked deeper into the grounds, still searching for Isaac. She wanted to call his cell phone, but she had a feeling that Isaac would not pick up his phone. To she continued walking, in search of her best friend.

Finally there in the clearing, in the only part of the cemetery that resembled a park, for it was used for the picnic area, was Isaac lying on the grass. He was lying on the grass looking up at the twilight sky. He was looked like he was staring into space, while his mind was wandering through so many thoughts. She knew that by the soft smile on his face that he was remembering Camden and his mother.

Seeing Isaac there was a rare sight to her. Usually anytime that Brooke came to the cemetery, he was busy working the backhoe, setting up a new grave, or busy doing something else. She never understood way he had to work so hard, she rarely saw his father, while Isaac would be busy working the night shift.

She saw Isaac rub his eyes softly and immediately knew that her best friend Isaac Lahey was crying. And if there was one thing that Brooke hated the most was seeing her friend cry, for seeing him tear up made something in her chest constrict. It pulled the strings of her heart, and knew that someone like Isaac should never tear up.

She walked over to him, and silently lay next to her best friend.

Isaac was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even notice Brooke lying down next to him, until he felt something warm on his hand. He turned and there was the face that could bring him out of the darkest depths of his mind.

"You came", he said with a soft whisper, afraid of breaking the silence.

"Of course I would, I said I would. Besides what kind of best friend would I be if I left you alone", she said smiling, withdrawing her hand from his.

Isaac immediately missed the warmth of her hand on top of his. He wanted to feel that again, but he knew that he couldn't. Because her touch meant so much more to him, than she would ever know. But the moment the word 'friend' left her mouth, he knew that she would never think of him as anything but a friend.

But he knew that being her friend was better than nothing. He would accept being there for her in any way he could, even if it's not in the way he wished.

"I just figured that you might not show, since it was getting late", he trailed off.

He was selling himself short. Like he always does. This was one quality that he had made a habit of, a habit that formed when his father would insult him and call him worthless. And it's a habit that he felt that he might not ever get rid of.

And to Brooke it was a habit that she disliked the most about him.

She propped herself on her elbow and faced him. She had a glint of annoyance on her face. She hated that anyone would talk bad about her best friend, including her best friend Isaac. She wouldn't allow himself to talk bad about himself; because he was a great guy and he needed to understand that.

"Isaac, you better not be talking bad about yourself, besides I would be here regardless if you asked me or not, I mean Camden was my friend too, he was a good friend, so let's go and take care of his grave and get of here before it gets late".

He nodded and believed her words. He stood up and wiped the few blades of grass on his clothing before reaching out to help Brooke up as well.

Her small hand was engulfed by his larger one and brought her up to her feet. He stared at her, as she was only a few inches from him. He loved how the last rays of the sun bounced off her auburn hair. This really was the girl that he was crushing on, the girl that was making his heart her home, and she didn't even know it.

She was everything that Isaac wasn't. She was brave, smart, and wasn't tainted with a dark past. She stood up for what she thought was right and just and didn't care what others thought of her. She was basically everything that he wanted to be, but he knew that he couldn't be that.

He knew that he would never be brave, loyal, or strong. He knew that he would never be able to defend her from others, like how she does for him. He knew that he could never change to be everything that Brooke would ever need. And he knew that she would never feel what he feels for her. But he didn't mind since as long as she smiled and was happy, that's all Isaac could ever want. But that didn't stop him from not having feeling for her.

Brooke didn't know what to do. Isaac was smiling at her, but something was different about it. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was different. There was something warm and cherishing in his smile, but as she stared into his eyes, there was also a glint of sadness in them as well.

"Isaac, are you alright?" she asked him.

Isaac snapped out of his small trance. He had been doing that a lot. He would just stare at her in the eyes, and see the girl that he was slowly developing feelings for. And he was so glad that these lingering gazes were not affecting their friendship.

"Yea, just really glad that you're here", he said with a smile.

Brooke finally withdrew her hand from Isaac's and began walking off in the direction of where Isaac's brother's gave was. She walked away from him in hopes that he would notice the small pink tint on her cheeks.

Isaac walked behind her, and suddenly felt his heart pang with despair. He had mildly distracted himself from today's date, but now as he was walking over to the grave he was reminded of it.

Each step that he took made his heart ache. Each step that he took reminded him of how alone he was, of how alone he was at the place he should call home. He reminded of how his brother would defend him from his father's threats and beatings, but most of all he was reminded of how much he missed him.

They finally made it to Camden's grave and right beside his grave was his mother's as well. The pang of his heart was suffocating him. He felt that he couldn't get a deep enough breath, no matter how deep or quick he would take them. He felt that was having a panic attack, similar to the way he has a panic attack when his father locks him in the refrigerator in the basement. He wanted to cry, but his shallow breaths wouldn't allow him that. He felt that he was going to pass out from lack of air.

But then he felt a soft warm hand take hold of his. He turned and there was Brooke looking up at him with saddened eyes. He looked down at her and looked down at her hand holding his and back to her emerald colored eyes. Finally, what after felt like a long time, he took in a breath. He felt his body take in a large breath and was back to breathing normally, but that didn't stop the aching in his chest.

"You know that it's ok to cry", she said looking up at her best friend, "no one is going to judge you" she concluded softly.

And just like that tears began running down his face. He no longer held them in and just began pouring out his inner anguish.

He let all his inner sadness and anguishes out. He cried over his father's beatings. He cried over the loss of his brother. He cried over a loss of his mother. He cried over the loss of his once happy family. And he cried over the thought of being left alone, alone without his best friend. He was afraid of being left alone and without Brooke. He couldn't lose her too. He had lost too many things and he would never want to lose her as well, because she was one of the last few good things left in his life.

Brooke was overtaken with Isaac's tear. She felt her own heart constrict the moment she saw that Isaac was crying. He was not made to cry, or to feel this kind of pain. She thought that Isaac was the last person who deserved this kind of pain. He deserved to smile brightly at the world and laugh at jokes. He deserved to go to school without being picked on or feel insecure about himself. But she knew that she couldn't change a thing but she did the only thing she could do for Isaac, and that was to be his friend and comfort her best friend, like how he does for her.

Brooke pulled Isaac towards her with the hand that was holding his. Isaac was at first refusing but then came towards her, standing only inches away from her. Then she let go of his hand, but she didn't notice Isaac's hand reaching out to find her again and bask in her warmth and comfort.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Isaac and placed her head against his chest near his shoulder, since he was taller than her. She listened to the erratic beating of his heart. Brooke began rubbing his backs in soothing small circles. Isaac was stiff, not expecting her to hug him like she was doing. He took in a breath and momentarily stopped his tears to see if this was really happening.

"It's ok Isaac, just let it all out, I'm here for you", she whispered into his chest.

Isaac instantly brought his arms up and wrapped them around her warm frame. He brought her closer to his body and let his tears fall again. He rested his head on top of hers and just let the tears fall. His sense of smell was invaded by her and he didn't care instead he buried his nose in her hair.

Brooke was suddenly sharing in his pain, for she started to cry as well. She cried knowing that she would never understand the pain that Isaac is feeling. But she also cried over losing two very important people in her life. Johanna, Isaac's mom, was like a second mother her, she took of her when her parents her parents were busy with work, she could confide in her. She great woman and an excellent mother as well, and she didn't deserve to be dead, and neither did Camden.

He was like a second brother to her. She would remember how he and her brother, Eric, would play pranks on her and Isaac, or teach them other stuff like to ride a bike. He sweet to Brooke and protective of her, as well making sure to hurt anyone who would make fun of her and his brother.

She was brought back to reality when she felt Isaac wrap his arms even tighter around her and bring her closer to him. She didn't mind but she was engulfed by his body and scent. There it was again the small tingle that spread itself through her body and she couldn't understand what it was.

She ignored the feeling, but it was difficult to do, since Isaac was digging his nose into her ear and hair. So instead she just listened to his heart and ignored the feeling.

Isaac was still crying and then there he realized that he couldn't lose Brooke and finally spoke.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me", he whispered into her ear.

Brooke felt her cheeks tint pink at the closeness of Isaac. She had boyfriends before but there was something about this contact that made this far more intimate than that, and the fact that Isaac was breathing on her ear, it didn't help the blush from stopping.

She looked up finally placing space between them and saw his tear stained face looking down at her, and she knew that he was being serious.

"What?" she said.

"Promise me that you'll stay and that you won't leave me like how everyone else does", he said through tears.

She finally understood what he meant. He didn't want to be left alone.

"I promise" she said looking straight into his cerulean eyes.

"You promise what?" he said, wanting to hear her voice even more.

This reminded her of when she and Isaac were kids, except now she understood that this wasn't a joking manner like when they were kids. This was important and serious. This meant so much more to him now than when they were kids who promised to be best friends forever.

"I promise that I won't leave you, I promise that I will be your friend and that you can count on me for anything", she said while never taking her eyes off of his cerulean eyes, "Do you promise that too?"

"I promise that I'll be there for you just how you'll be there for me and that you can count on me for anything and that I'll be your friend too", he said back to her.

His shaking hands reached down and took hers in his larger one and then wrapped his pinky around her smaller one. She understood what he was doing. It was exactly like the way like when they were kids, except now this meant far more to him than when they were kids.

"Pinky promise", he said looking down at her hand and then looked up to her eyes waiting for her answer.

She looked up and saw his pleading eyes and knew that he needed this and who was she to deny him of that. She tightened the grip of her pinky around his and kissed it, locking the promise like how they did when they were kids.

"Pinky promise", she said with a soft smile.

Isaac felt his heart skip a beat and then kissed the back of his hand as well.

"Pinky promise", he said as he then hugged her.

Time passed in each other's arms, and then sitting in the grass in front of Isaac's late family. But even then Isaac would sit close to her and place his hand near hers, feeling the warmth of her body radiate onto his. They talked about their memories of them and even talked to their graves of their recent stories and small adventures in Beacon Hills.

Soon Brooke knew that she had to head home before her parents and brother started to worry, but she knew that she couldn't leave Isaac. This year was most likely his worst one, he never cried like he did today. Then she had an idea.

"Isaac I have to go", she said quietly.

Isaac felt his panic rise, he didn't want to be left alone he just couldn't. He was afraid for himself and knew that he couldn't be trusted to be left alone. So the moment that she said those words he shot up in a panicked manner.

"Don't go", he said in an almost pleading manner.

"Isaac I have too, besides with all the recent mountain lion attacks you know that we shouldn't be out so late, and I don't want to worry my parents", she said getting up and readjusting her clothes and wiping any dirt.

"But do I do?" he asked in a whispering voice in hopes that she wouldn't hear.

"You go home, I'll even give you a ride there", she said looking up him.

"I don't want to go home", he said with a shaken voice.

Brooke heard how there was a small hint of fear in his voice. She wondered why that fear and worry was there, or maybe she heard it wrong, but she decided that maybe she misinterpreted it.

"Why?" she asked.

Isaac felt his panic rise again. He couldn't believe that he had said that and most of all he knew that she heard him voice his worry. He couldn't allow her to know his dark secret; he just couldn't, especially because he was worried that he would lose his best friend. He was lost for words, not knowing how he was going to clean up this mess that he had created for himself.

"Because I just can't, I don't want my dad to see me like this", he said hoping it didn't give away too much.

"But he's your dad Isaac, I'm pretty sure that he would understand", she said not understanding his worry.

"You don't understand, I think I'm just going to stay here", he said dusting himself off as well.

"Here in the cemetery?" she asked worriedly.

"Yea in the shack, there are blankets there and a couch, it shouldn't be too bad", he said with a nervous chuckle, while scratching the back of his neck.

"You're not staying here by yourself", she said worried for her best friend.

"Well I don't want to go home, so what other choice do I have?" he said with a saddened voice.

Isaac didn't want to go to the place he should call home, he would much rather stay here than go there. He knew that he would be safer here, because at least here in the cemetery he was safe from his father's harsh words and beatings and most of all he was safe from the small prison of the refrigerator.

"Come sleep over at my house", she said while turning away.

"What?" he asked, thinking that he heard her incorrectly.

"Come with me, I would much rather have you stay at my house than here. Besides I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, unless you have a problem sleeping in my house too?" she said looking away to hide her pink tinted cheeks.

His eyes widen I surprise, since he couldn't believe that she offered her home to him.

"I don't mind", he said quickly.

"You sure?" she asked.

He nodded and she saw him slightly smile. She smiled at seeing him smiling as well, because she just loved his smile.

"Alright then, come on before the sheriff comes and yells at us for being out later than curfew", she said taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the cemetery and towards her car.

"I still don't get why you're afraid of going home, you know that you can tell me anything right?" she reminded him.

"Yea I know, but it's no big deal", he lied; was a big deal.

"Alright then, but just know that I'll always be here for you", she said with a smile in her voice.

"I know" he said with a soft smile.

Isaac loved the warm feeling that came from her hand. He could bask in that warmth forever if he was allowed. He felt genuinely happy. Brooke really was something else and he would forever be glad that she was his best friend. Brooke was taking him to her home, and her home also felt like his. He remembered that his mom told him that home is where the heart is. And if that was true than Brooke's home was his home too, because he felt safe and sound. There he was treated with the kindness of her parents and was cared for, and most off all, her parents would always treat him like part of the family, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

As the two teenagers walked out of the cemetery hand in hand, they didn't notice the black eyes that had watched and heard their conversation hiding behind the graves not too far from where they were standing. And most of all they didn't see this figure's eyes fill rage as they walked away.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINKS**

**BE AWARE THAT THIS OCCURS BEFORE SEASON TWO, SO THE MOUNTAIN LION ATTACKS WERE ACTUALLY THE WOLF ATTACKS THAT OCCURRED IN SEASON ONE. **

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME **

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**Please review; I really want to know what you guys think of this story and to see if it worth continuing.**

**And super thanks to those people who follow and favorite this fanfic, and super super thanks to those who reviewed and commented on this story.**

**CHAPTER 4: A Warm Breath**

Isaac was lost for words; the girl that he had been hung up on was holding his hand. He had to calm himself, so that his hands wouldn't clam up. He knew that he shouldn't go with her, that he should stay here instead. But how could he deny what he truly wants. He knew that he had to stay for if his father found out; he knew that he would be in so much trouble.

His father now a days did not want his son to hang out with Brooke, for he was afraid that Isaac might tell her of his beatings. But he notices that his son would never say anything to her, for he knew that if the social services found out, they would take him far away from his best friend, and that was the last thing that Isaac wanted.

Isaac was soon out of the cemetery grounds when he realized that maybe going with Brooke was better than staying here in the cemetery. He realized that there he was treated like family and suddenly felt a lot better with his decision to go with her.

"Brooke, you sure that your parents won't mind me spending the night?" he asked her as they were right in front of her car.

"They shouldn't, I mean we used to have sleep overs all the time", she said with a grin on her face.

"Yea, like when we were like nine years old", he said with a smile, remembering the good old days that he and Brooke had.

"There's that smile I've been waiting to see all night long", she said as she pointed to his face with her bright smile and small laugh.

Isaac eyes widened at her words. This really wasn't helping him. He really doesn't want to have these feelings for her; he wants to just have friendly feelings for her and nothing more. He wants to have things like they used to be, where a simple touch of her hand against his skin, didn't send his cheeks to blush or his heart to race. He wants things to be normal.

But as he stares at her, he could see that it would have inevitable for him not to fall her. She was everything he wants, someone kind and can bright up his days with something so simple, someone who wouldn't push him away, someone who would care for him, and someone who can heal the damage done by his inner demons.

Her auburn hair glowed making it seem more red than brown, giving her the appearance of a copper halo light surrounding her hair. She was breath taking in his opinion, and he knew that it would take a lot of effort if he wanted to get over these feelings that he had.

"Come on Isaac it's getting late", she said digging her hand into the pockets of her sweater to look for the keys and keep her hands warm.

"You still don't know if your parents are going to be fine with me staying over at your house", he said a bit nervously, since he didn't want to inconvenience them.

"I don't think they will mind, they said that if it got too late that either I could stay with you or that you could over, since they know that this day is difficult for you", she said looking straight at him from the other side, "so come on Isaac get in the car before I freeze my face and hands off".

"They really said that?" he asked almost desperately.

"Yes, they did, they do consider you family so of course they said its fine for you to stay, you know that you're more than welcomed at our house", she said with a smile, "besides I wouldn't want you to stay here, I wouldn't be able to sleep, so yea load your bike in the back and lets go", she finished.

"Ok, but only because I wouldn't want you to not get a good night sleep", he said jokingly as he went to his biked that was chained to the gate of the cemetery.

He unlatched his bike and placed it on the back of her car, which conveniently fit there, and began locking up the cemetery to prevent anyone from going inside and causing trouble. He made sure that the gate was locked and went through a mental checklist to make sure that he didn't forget anything here and did all of his needed work for the day. Then he finally got inside the car when he knew that everything was done for the day.

When he got inside he looked over at Brooke and saw that she was rubbing her hands together, and breathing into them.

Brooke's hands were freezing. Her hands were usually cool to the touch, but right now they were too cold for her liking, for they were feeling a bit stiff from the cold. She was rubbing the palms of her hands to cause friction, hoping that it would warm them up, but it was slowly warming them up, and she wasn't the most patient person.

"Cold?" Isaac said with a smirk.

She looked over at Isaac as she blew hot air into her hand and nodded. She wasn't heating them as quickly as she liked, but slowly she was getting there.

"Aren't you cold, or it is just me?" she said with whiney voice, but he knew that she was just pretending.

"I guess, but my hands aren't that cold", he said still noticing Brooke rubbing her hands together.

"Well, not everyone can have warm hands like you do Isaac", she said with a play smirk and nudged him.

He laughed at her antics and bit his lips at what he was thinking of.

"Here give me your hands", he said shyly.

Brooke noticed that suddenly he was acting shy, when a second ago he was laughing.

"Why?" she said not knowing what Isaac was going to do.

"Just give them to me", he said as he placed his hands out for Brooke to place her hands in his larger ones.

"Fine, she said placing her small hands in his.

Instantly, Brooke felt her hands enveloped by a very pleasant warm feeling that her hands eased into. She thought of how small her hands were compared to his, since her small hands were easily engulfed by his, but she thought of how perfectly hers fit into his.

She quickly shook that thought out of her head, since these weren't thoughts that friends should have of one another.

She then felt Isaac's hand beginning to rub hers. She felt that her hands here being heated up a lot quicker than when she was doing them by herself, but also felt her cheeks being to warm up as well.

She felt his course hands, callused by the work he does at the cemetery and lacrosse. She felt the pads of his fingers touching her soft ones, almost as if he wanted to intertwine them together to warm them up sooner.

But the main thing that stuck out to Brooke, was these weren't the hands of a kid, these were the hands of a young adult, Isaac really wasn't the small boy that she met all those years ago, he was maturing. She felt so nervous in his touch because they reminded her that this sort of touch was intimate, blurring the lines of their friendship even more.

Isaac on the other hand was blushing as well. He knew that her hands were soft, but now having them in his, he really noticed how soft and delicate they were. They seemed almost fragile to him, like if he made any wrong move or touch he made he would break her gentle hands. So he treated them like the finest of china, making his touch as soft as he could.

"You're hands are still cold", he said shyly.

She nodded. She was so nervous that she couldn't trust her voice, for she didn't know what was going to escape her lips. She wasn't supposed to feel anything; it was just her best friend warming up her hands, nothing else. Yet why was she feeling this fluttering in her stomach and her heart was suddenly a bit quicker? She wasn't supposed to feel anything for Isaac, other than him as her best friend, but she couldn't stop it.

She couldn't stop taking in his features. How his face looked so chiseled and defined by his high cheek bones. She noticed that his brown ashy curls just looked so soft and how blue his eyes were. She just took him all in, and she knew that she shouldn't do this, but she couldn't stop herself.

Then she saw that Isaac lifted their hands to his mouth and blew hot air into their hands. She took in a gasp of air as she felt his breath caress her hands. She was lost for words and felt her cheeks heart up and her heart race. She knew that she was blushing that she just looked away; this was over whelming for her.

She saw him so concentrated warming up, that she felt her breath come in quicker short breaths. _Too much_ was Brooke's only thought.

The fluttering in her stomach continued that it no longer felt like small butterflies in her stomach, but a storm turning her insides. Her cheeks were flushed and she just couldn't stop this new feeling from forming in her mind.

"I think they are warm enough", she said still looking away from Isaac.

She needed to make this stop and this was the only way that she knew how. She wanted him to stop, but deep down she felt like she didn't want Isaac to stop, and that scared her.

"You sure?" she heard Isaac ask innocently.

She turned to look at him and saw that he was looking right into her eyes. His eyes glowed in this light, it made them look like an ice fire, but also so warm. She stared straight into his eyes and noticed that her hands were still in his, but she wasn't pulling them away.

Isaac was entranced by her emerald green eyes, he couldn't look away but only if it was to look down at her lips. The lines were definitely blurred right now, this was over stepping the boundaries of any friendship but he noticed that she didn't seem to mind, since she didn't make him stop.

His heart was pounding against his chest that he was worried that she would be able to hear it. His gaze drifted more towards her lips and noticed the way that she was lightly biting her inner lips. It was entrancing to him.

He noticed the way her lips were moving and then noticed that she was speaking to him.

"What?" Isaac said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I said that if you could let go of my hands, that way he could get home before we get caught for being out later than curfew", Brooke said signaling towards his hands, which had a firm grip on hers.

"U…uh yea", he said quickly letting go of her hands, and looking straight ahead.

Isaac was blushing like mad. He was caught being distracted by her, he felt so embarrassed, he was supposed to be settle about his feelings for Brooke, but instead he was like a deer in the headlights now.

Brooke on the other hand didn't really notice, she was more distracted by the need to have Isaac free her hands. And the moment that he let go of her hands, she instantly felt the need for the warmth of his hands to surround her hands again.

She didn't know why she was reacting this way towards her best friend. The only thing that she could come up with was that it just her body reacting like a normal teenaged girl. Yep that must be it. It was just her body reacting to someone. That had to be it. There couldn't be anything else besides that; she just couldn't be feeling anything other than a strong friendship for Isaac, she just couldn't.

Brooke reached and started the engine and began driving off in the direction of her house.

"Hey Isaac" she said as she never took her eyes off the road for more reasons than one.

"Yea?" he said placing all his attention on her.

"Thanks for warming my hands", she said as she readjusted her grip on the wheel.

"It was no problem Brooke", he said with a smile.

Soon things were normal between her Isaac. They began singing to a song on the radio and they were back to being Brooke and Isaac, best friends since they were kids, best friends who understood each other like no one else did.

They arrived to her house and Isaac was suddenly feeling very nervous. He still felt that everyone he knew and cared about would one day push him away and he would never want for the people who he considers family to push him away.

"Come on there's nothing to worry about" she said as she took his hand and began tugging him to her house.

She let go of his hand and unlocked the door and held the door open for Isaac and went off into the kitchen in search of her parents, with Isaac right behind her.

Brooke found her parents sitting in the dining table each with their own cup of coffee and looked up at Brooke with warm smiles.

"Brooke, sweetie you're back, you hungry?" her mom asked as she got up and was quick to see what she can whip up for her daughter.

"No that's fine, but there is something that I need to ask you, both of you?" she said as she gestured for Isaac to come inside. "Would you mind if Isaac stayed for the night?" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well hello Isaac", his father said with a greeting smile.

"Hello Mr. Edwards, Mrs. Edwards", he said nodding to each one.

"Isaac, dear you know that you don't have to call us so formally, you have known us most of your life so call us Adie and Will", Brooke's mom mentioned.

"Besides, it makes us seem like we're old", Will included.

"So can he stay?" Brooke asked gripping onto Isaac's arm to show that she really wanted him to stay.

Isaac felt his cheeks redden at the sudden contact but soon composed himself, since he was in front of the parents of the girl that he was falling for.

"Isaac, is your father going to be ok with you spending the night?" Addie asked.

"I don't know, but I rather not go home at least not tonight", Isaac said trying to hide his fear of mentioning his father.

"And why would that be?" she asked.

"Well my dad sometimes has the tendency to overdrink on the anniversary of my brother's… well you know, and said that for my sake it would be best if I could not be there" he lied through his teeth.

"Why?" his father asked this time.

"Well, he said it would be best if I wasn't around that sort of image, even if its him, but if it's too much of an inconvenience I don't mind finding somewhere else to stay" he lied again trying to make it seem like his father was a somewhat considerate parent, when in actuality he wasn't the best one.

"Nonsense, if that's what your father said, than I don't see a reason for you not to stay, but I really don't hope you don't mind the couch, since Eric is taking up the guest room", Will said with a smile.

Isaac's eyes brightened up, they were letting him stay. A smile grew on his face "No I don't mind at all, thanks so much" he said with a smile.

Isaac felt his arm being constricted as he heard Brooke yell in excitement at hearing that her best friend was allowed to stay and he smiled towards him.

"See I told you that they wouldn't mind", she said tugging on his arm and smiling at him. "Come on, I think I have some of your sweaters, but I'm pretty sure if you ask Eric he wouldn't mind lending you some of his clothes so you can sleep comfily", she said as she walked up the stairs into his room.

Isaac felt himself smile, he really was glad to have someone like Brooke as his friend. She accepted him like no one else did and so did her family. And for one night he felt that he would be able to have a good night's sleep, and he was looking forward to that.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINKS**

**PLEASE IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS**

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME **

**BYE!**


End file.
